


through the glass

by Ashling



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Happy Birthday Kat Edison, Light Dom/sub, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Relationships: Jacqueline Carlyle/Kat Edison/Adena El-Amin, Kat Edison/Adena El-Amin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22
Collections: Femflash February 2020





	through the glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



It's been a lovely birthday, full of everything Kat could ask for: dancing with her friends, music pulsing with laughter, and dinner with Adena after, at so late an hour that the rooftop felt nearly deserted and the wine seemed of a piece with the night air. Now for one last thing, the surprise Adena promised her, and Kat knows she shouldn't get her hopes up, but she can't help it. Adena cut her latest trip a little short to make it back in time for Kat's birthday, and it's been two weeks since they last had sex, and if she's not supposed to be turned on, then what's with the blindfold?

It's a silk scarf, one of Adena's, and oh, the angelic, knowing little smile she had given Kat as she took it out of her purse and asked if Kat would like to try something. This has to be _something_ , right?

Adena steers her gently into a cab, and then back out again. The crowds are thicker here, and Adena stops trying to steer her with a demure hand tucked in the corner of Kat's elbow; now she's got her left hand solidly on Kat's hip and her right hand curled around Kat's upper arm. There's no sudden, unexpected moves in it, and still Kat's surprised every time that Adena pushes her firmly to the right or left to dodge some half-drunk group of friends. Adena could steer her right into a river and Kat would still love it. There's something about the way Adena murmurs in her ear, "Curb, step down, careful." Kat's never needed to be taken care of, but she likes it. She likes it a lot, when it's Adena.

When they reach some building, Adena has her spin a few times. Kat's pretty sure they walk in circles at one point; there's a few trips up and down an elevator, which Kat thinks must be overkill, but she's enjoying it still. The building, whatever it is, seems to be largely empty, though every time there's a faint footfall down some long corridor, Kat shivers. 

Finally they reach someplace quite dark, someplace with carpet, and then Adena flicks on the lights and a faint suspicion stirs in the back of Kat's mind: they sounds familiar, those lights. They're very warm. 

Finally, Adena lets Kat go, stands close enough behind her to kiss the nape of her neck. The building is cool, but Kat's sweat-damp. 

"How do you feel?" Adena says.

"Good," says Kat, and there's something precarious in her voice that she doesn't try to hide.

"Good," says Adena, satisfied. She runs her hands along Kat's sides, and Kat leans back into her a little. "Can I?" Her fingers are at the top button of Kat's leather jacket.

"Yes. Please." And Kat is struck by just how good it feels when Adena chuckles low and satisfied, like Kat said the right thing.

Adena starts with the jacket, and a few more little close-mouthed kisses at Kat's nape, but then, "Can I?" with her fingers on the clasp of Kat's choker, and "Can I?" with her fingers slipping under the hem of Kat's blouse, and "Can I?" with her fingers at the zip of Kat's jeans, and Kat likes the _yes_ but she likes the _please_ better and she likes best of all when she's standing stark naked save for the blindfold but warm under those lights, waiting for the next touch. 

"Hold your arms out for me, in front, like that. There you go," says Adena, and slips something up Kat's arms. No sleeves, incredibly soft, and it must be some sort of waistcoat. It laces up in the back, with Adena's cool fingers brushing against Kat's back as she patiently threads the two ribbons that it takes, which is strange enough, but even stranger, it starts just under her breasts, leaving them bare. 

It should come as an unwelcome surprise when Adena begins dressing her again, but again, the unknown element of it all feels so good that Kat shuts down her brain and just stands there, enjoying each moment, each sensation. There's a rustle of fabric, a lot of it, and then Adena's arranging something around her hips. A skirt, long and full, again with lacing down the back. And then, very cold, a necklace around Kat's neck, heavy. 

"You look so beautiful," Adena says. "Just like a princess. You want to see?" 

Kat nods, three times, eager.

"Or do you want to kiss me?" 

"Both?" says Kat, terribly hopeful. 

Adena laughs. "Yes. Of course." Her hand is on the small of Kat's back, turning Kat into her. "You're so eager," she says, with a note of triumph.

Kat was expecting more of the delicate and deliberate, but this kiss is nothing like that; Adena is open-mouthed and fierce, pulling Kat against her in a way that has Kat weak to the knees. Kat's breasts are crushed against Adena's soft wool sweater, and Adena's fingers are tangled in Kat's hair, and that's all Kat can think of for a long, long time. She's so absorbed in it, that when the blindfold is suddenly gone, it takes her a few seconds to notice, to hesitate in her kissing, and blink a little against the bright lights.

They're on the set of the February issue's photoshoot, a lavish bedroom in hues of faint pink and cream and gold, for Valentine's Day. Of all the places that Kat expected to be, this was nowhere on her list, even though now, belatedly, the realizes that the familiar lights were professional photography gear. There's not a camera in sight, though. And even more strangely, Kat and Adena aren't standing in the bedroom part of the set; they're standing in the closet, which is still full to overflowing with dresses. The doors to the closet are two sliding doors, made of glass; the closet itself would probably count as a New York loft, it's so big. 

Kat feels dazed. "I'm..."

Adena takes a little step back. "Do you need a hint?" she says.

Kat nods.

Adena takes both of Kat's wrists in her hands, and then presses them against the glass door, Kat's palms flat. "Do you remember now?" she says.

Kat's mouth goes dry. "My dream."

"That's right." With her right hand still encircling Kat's wrist, Adena reaches for her phone with her left hand. "You can have it. The whole thing. If you want."

This can't be real. It has to be a trap. "Are you sure?" 

"I'm sure," Adena says gently. She gives Kat a look of reassurance, dark eyes steady, and Kat feels a sudden burst of love all over again. "If you want."

"I do," Kat says.

Adena's phone makes the little _whoosh_ of a sent text, and a few minutes later, the door opens. It is Jacqueline.


End file.
